Forehead Kiss
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: One-Shot. Omoi wakes up in the hospital to see a certain someone sitting by his side. PLEASE COMMENT.


Forehead Kiss

_What if they managed to kill Karui and Samui_, Omoi thought. _And then what if they kidnap me and torture me to get information_. _Then what if I don't talk and they use genjutsu to take over my mind to tell them all about the Hidden Cloud Village and then_…

"Omoi, Omoi," a soft voice called.

_What_ _if they took control of me and have me attack the Raikage and then_….

A hand rolled over his bare skin. He felt tightness run over his stomach that had him bite down on his lollipop. Only he hit his teeth instead. Why? That didn't make any sense. Something was wrong, where was his candy.

He felt his back and head resting on something soft again. Was he dead?_ What if they killed me while I was thinking and my life is passing before my eyes and then what if_….

"Omoi, you can't stay asleep," the voice called more forcibly. "You're end up in a coma."

-N-

Omoi slowly opened his eyes to see a foggy vision in front of him. His eyes quickly adjusted to see that he was in a room with a window beside him. "Where am I?"

"The hospital," the same voice that called him out of his sleep spoke. He looked over to see her. The voice that had called him was sitting in a chair beside his hospital bed. She gave him a soft smile and her green eyes shined with joy. "Thank goodness. I thought we might have lost you for a minute there."

"Sakura," he said weakly. He tried to lift himself up when he felt a sharp pain attack his abdomen. His white cover had fell down to his lap to reveal the bandages that covered his upper body. He laid his hand on top of it to try to ease the pain.

Sakura got up out of her seat. "Easy, you need to rest." She helped him back into bed, placing the covers back over him. "You got hit pretty bad while you were out there."

"What happened?" he asked. He moved his tongue around his mouth, searching for something to suck on, but found nothing. "And what happened to my grape flavor lollipop?"

Sakura grabbed one of the lollipops from the pile on the side table. She unwrapped the wrapper off and placed it in the cloud ninja's mouth. "Honesty, you and these suckers. I'm surprise you teeth are rotten to their core."

Omoi smiled at her. "Yet you gave me one." He focused back on the situation at hand, needing some answers. "So what happened and how did I end up in the Hidden Leaf Hospital?"

"You almost got yourself killed getting lost in your thoughts," she told him. Sakura lowered herself down on the side of the bed with her arms folded across it. "Actually you almost got yourself killed protecting me."

Omoi remembered his team was sent on a joint mission with the Hidden Leaf. They were responsible for taking down a group of rouge shinobi that were terrorizing a village that was between the two major countries that the smaller ninja villages couldn't handle.

When they came across the last of the rebels he was with his team and Sakura. He thought because of their higher skills they might be able to kill his teammates and then kidnap him and interrogate him, and it kept going on when he saw them come at Sakura.

He lost his anxious in order to protect her from the sudden attack. He had got cut across the chest by one blade while a second one stabbed him in the stomach. He managed to also strike back, hitting one of the two, but wasn't sure if it was a kill strike.

He had spit up blood. Falling back into the leaf shinobi he went to rescue. She had shouted something that sounded like his name. His vision blurred. He caught sight of Sakura before he pass out and began to think over the situation.

"You passed out in my arms," Sakura continued. "Karui and Samui managed to take down the guys after they attack you."

"What about the one I attack?" he questioned.

"He was half dead from the blow you delivered when Karui finished him off," she informed him. "I managed to patch up before we got back to the Hidden Leaf Village. You woke up briefly before we got you to the hospital, but then you pass out."

"I heard your voice," Omoi said. He gazed up at the ceiling. "You said if I didn't wake up I would fall into a coma."

Sakura's face became puzzled. "I never said you would fall into a coma. You must have over exaggerated while you were asleep."

Omoi looked back at the beautiful kunochi. "So the mission was a success then?"

Sakura nodded.

A smiled spread over Omoi's face. He took the lollipop out of his mouth, pushing his injured body over toward the leaf ninja. "Then in that case." Sakura's eyes opened wide at what he did next. He tenderly kissed her on the forehead while his hand wrapped around her chin.

He backed away to gaze at the lovely blossom. He slid his hand up to her hair, having his fingers between it. "I'm glad you're alright."

Sakura's eyes settled sweetly like stars tickling in the sky at her love. She took his hand in both of hers. "What about getting in trouble with your team and village for dating a Leaf girl?"

"I almost face death for you I think I can handle Karui, beside I heard she's dating a Leaf dog," Omoi responded.

Sakura giggled, knowing who he was talking about. "You're right. So let's enjoy our time together before you have to go back to Kumo."

-Please Comment-


End file.
